Forgetting and Remembering
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: Alex remembers what she tries to forget about Nate, remembering about her happy times with him and all of the sad times they've shared, until their final moment. Their breakup. Based on the true story: Nick and Selena. FOR ALL OF THE NELENA FANS OUT THERE


Forgetting and Remembering

(Dedicated to all of the Nelena fans out there!)

Alex Russo walked through the hallways, smiling politely at the paparazzi as they flashed their cameras at her, waving nicely, praying to God that they're just going to take pictures and not ask questions. "Hey, Alex! Over here!" one of the paparazzi said. Alex turned and smiled into the camera, waving again, before walking away. "Wait! How are you doing with your breakup?!" he asked eagerly. Alex sighed and shook her head.

"No comment." she said weakly, giving him a small smile. Alex quickly turned on her heel and walked away, quickening her pace. She practically sprinted towards her car as the questions about her breakup increased. Alex couldn't take it. She just couldn't handle it anymore. She promised herself that she would be strong. As she ran full speed towards her car, she kept on thinking how they are still friends. It was only during summer. It was just a small relationship. Nothing big, right?

Um, wrong.

Alex felt so happy, she couldn't believe it. She never knew that one guy, a guy who she never even thought was her type, would make her so happy. She felt whole, she felt complete, she felt care-free and selfless, she felt…she didn't know how she felt. But now, they're gone. They're over. They're yesterday's news. They'd probably never get back together. Heck, people are starting to refer him back as Miley Stewart's ex-boyfriend instead of hers. Wow, did that break her heart.

Alex promised herself that she wouldn't make a scene, and to this very day she kept that promise. Though, it did pain her how he acted like he didn't care. When people ask him, his face would stay straight and he'd give them his Disney rehearsed answer. He didn't even look sad. Alex would never admit that though. They're friends and she's okay with that. The rumors are clearing up, all the hate mail from the jealous obsessed lovers were disappearing, and her 'feud' against Miley was over (even if there never was a feud).

Alex leaned on the window as her driver drove back to her home. She convinced herself that it was for the best that they broke up. That being friends with him was easier than dating him._ He's a hard guy to date with his busy schedule. It would completely distract me when I think about him, missing him because he's so far away._ she thought, remembering those summer days where she would miss him desperately.

The car stopped and her door opened. Alex quickly thanked her driver before walking back into her house. She stepped into her room, ignoring the people around her because she was just so deep into thought about him. As she entered her room, she noticed all of her old magazines laying around the floor. _Bop, Tiger Beat, Pop Star, J-14, _and _Twist _were laying on the floor in front of her, collecting dust. All of them were issues from the summer of 2008 all the way back to the dreadful month of February of 2009.

Alex flipped through the pages, smiling as a bunch of rumors about her and him were on almost every page. She laughed as she reread the article about her spilling about her date with him, then remembering their long talk not too many days later about how they shouldn't of accidentally mentioned about what they did and said on that one special and perfect date. That one date was really the thing the spurred up all the rumors about them (the correct rumors in fact). It was the thing that started it all.

"_While we were slow dancing my crush and I had our first kiss! After it, I leaned back and I said, 'You cheated.' And he said, 'Why' and I said, 'I don't kiss on the first date.' Then he said, 'Well, I never really play by the rules."_

She remembered it clearly how she said it. She thought that she wouldn't get caught by referring him as her 'crush'. Nope. Instead, he accidentally said the same thing.

_"On one date, the girl said to me, 'I don't kiss on the first date.' So I said, 'I don't follow the rules.'"_

It made her laugh how one slip up like that could of changed their lives, media wise. Then there were a bunch of people who went beyond and decided to jump into their love lives and made sure to get every precise detail, truth or rumor. She laughed how they would always deny it in stupid ways. She remembered how in almost every interview they had from the past many months, they would always bring up that same question and they would always brush it off somehow. Then there was that one time where he - once again - almost made themselves official. Even if what he tried to do was the opposite, the smart and obsessed fans thought otherwise.

"_She's a pretty amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to date her." _Was what he said about her on that radio show interview. Then thousands of comments from their fans would say, 'If he really wasn't dating her then he just would of said no!' Even the interview knew that he was just attempting to brush it off. They all knew.

She laughed again, looking at their pictures of them together. Their smiling, young faces. Their 'in love' glances towards each other. Alex would love to experience that again. She turned to the next page of another magazine, reading about a famous country and pop singer, Taylor Swan's, interview about her breakup with her summer love boyfriend. Alex frowned, realizing that it's practically the same thing she's having with him, instead she's dealing with it much better and maturely than Taylor. Or at least to the public and press.

It's not like she and he agreed to break up. Technically he dumped her. When he dropped the bomb on her, Alex just took it strongly, trying her best not to cry in front of him, and let him have his way. She 'understood' after all. He was a busy pop star/movie star/soon-to-be TV star. He was constantly busy and his music came first to him. Any girl he would of dated would come second no matter what. Alex never thought that he would ever admit that - but he did. Heck, while she was dating him, she even put _him _first before her own _career_. Alex played a good sport though and agreed to the breakup, telling him that she 'agreed' that it was a 'good idea' and that they should just stay friends. Even if he didn't know it, that was the best acting performance of her life when she told him that.

Then when she came home that night, she locked herself into her bedroom and bawled her eyes out until she fell asleep. Tissues were lying around the floor and on her bed when she woke up the next morning, wet from her tears. Alex bit her lip, remembering that memory. She was miserable for a couple of days and wouldn't get out of the house. Her co-star and practically her own big brother, Justin, would visit her, wanting to kill him for hurting her like that. Then she would beg him not to and he reluctantly obeyed her wish. Then her other co-star and her practically little brother, Max, would visit her too, wishing he could beat up him, but knowing that he'd lose big time against him. Then her best friend, Mitchie Torres, would comfort her, even if Mitchie was best friends with him as well.

Alex picked up another magazine, trying to find the old issues where it would show them looking happy. She didn't wanted to be reminded that she was really sad. She didn't want to be sad - period. She lies all the time that she's fine and happy about being single, saying that things didn't work out between, but they're still really good friends, and she'll find her perfect guy one day. What happens if he was her perfect guy? What if those things didn't work out with him and him alone? What about her?

Alex picked up the magazines from February 2009 by accident. She frowned, reading all of the topics about what everyone was wondering about the gift he was going to give her for Valentine's Day, not knowing that they weren't an item anymore. Alex sighed, setting the magazine aside. Breakup. That was what he gave her for the month of love. A heartbreak. (Which is _by far_ the worse present she's ever received in her whole sixteen years of living.)

Alex wouldn't say that she loved him. She didn't know how she felt with him. She was certain that he was the type of guy she could imagine spending a long time with. That he was the kind of guy that would never fail to make her happy when she was sad. Though she wanted to say that she loved him, love was too much of a strong word. She remembered reading an article about Miley, claiming that he was her first love. Alex almost cried reading it, almost agreeing with her, almost feeling her same exact pain. Almost. All she could say was that she liked him. She liked him for sure.

Really, really, really, really, really liked him.

Alex turned her laptop on, looking through websites like Just Jared, OceanUP, or even OMG Yahoo. Article after article after article about them, the titles would have the same word. 'Breakup'. Alex cringed, just reading that one word, two syllables, and seven letters. She really didn't get why that one simple word sounded so harsh and devastating in her ears. She didn't get why it made her want to cry. Then she remembered that it was one word that she _agreed_ to.

Alex sunk into her chair, burying her face into her hands. Why didn't she stop him, tell him that she didn't want to break up? Why did she let him leave like that? Why did she let him hurt her like that? Why didn't she make a scene like Miley and Taylor did, showing how much he broke her heart. Why didn't she just say something? Then maybe, just maybe, they could still be living their lives like the summer of 2008. Where they would be denying about their relationship in nonspecific ways, where they would be caught on dates by the paparazzi, where fans wouldn't feel sad that they aren't dating anymore and stop creating videos on Youtube videos and stories about them on the internet.

What's in the past is in the past though. They're friends and that's all they could ever be. Alex believed that she'll move on eventually. He obviously has and he looks happy. She unfortunately hasn't and is acting like she's happy.

She promised her that she would stay strong, not make a scene, and stay friends with him forever. Alex intends to keep that promise no matter how hard it was. She knew that one day, her prince in black skinny jeans and Converse shoes riding a skateboard and carrying a guitar in his back would come to rescue her.

Hey, maybe that prince could be Nate Gray again.

**A/N: This was definitely inspired by a true story! (if that wasn't obvious.) Anyways, all the characters in the story are pretty much like the actors/singers that play them in real life. Half is true, half isn't, but what I wrote here is to make a point. On my recent chapters of my story, Cupid, Meet Heart, I asked if Nick and Selena were still dating. Sadly enough, practically all of them said no. One though...one definitely changed my way of seeing things. **

**_and about the whole dating in real life who ever knows?  
i mean it's their life not ours.  
we cant know everything they do.  
heck we know probably less then half of their true lives.  
so like who really knows if they are or not?  
maybe they are, maybe their not, maybe they never even were.  
they only people who know are them.  
and unless your nick jonas or selena gomez then you and everyone else (including me) will never really know if they are telling us the truth or lieing to our faces.  
but no matter what...i LOVE this couple.  
xD_**

** -Vanessadsx**

**And that's how I officially feel about Nelena/Nalex. Even if they broke up, I will still be writing about Nalex because like what Vanessadsx said, no matter what, I LOVE THIS COUPLE!**


End file.
